Modern inventory systems, such as those in distribution warehouses, e-commerce warehouses, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. In particular, inventory systems face challenges in making efficient use of time, space, resources in the face of growing demand and tighter shipping schedules. Those challenges are exacerbated in inventory systems that store temperature-controlled inventory items, such as online grocers that store refrigerated and frozen goods. As a result, the ability to fulfill orders in a timely and efficient matter where those orders include requests for ambient inventory items and requests for climate-controlled inventory items can be crucial to the success of such inventory systems.